This invention relates to material dispensing apparatus and more particularly to veterinary brushes for dispensing materials such as flea powder.
Existing methods of dispensing veterinary medicines have inherent difficulties. It can be very difficult to evenly distribute a material such as flea powder over an animal's coat. Often excessive material is used which may be both wasteful and injurious to the animal the material is being applied to. Additionally, this process may be slow and cumbersome if the material must first be dispensed and then brushed into an animal's coat.